


The devil doesn’t lie

by translated_wolf_puppy (confused_wolf_puppy)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Feels, POV Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/translated_wolf_puppy
Summary: Lucifer has another appointment at Linda's and they reach a break through. Linda unveils why Lucifer doesn't lie and why he always think that someone wants to manipulate him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The devil doesn’t lie

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after about the first half of season five
> 
> please don't be too harsh, English is my second language :D

“… and then Cloe…”  
“Lucifer stop it!”, vigorously Linda disrupted Lucifer’s rant. “Not everyone is always after you Lucifer. To be honest I’ve questioned for a while now where this fear is coming from.”

“Linda please! What fear are you talking about? I’m not afraid!”, Lucifer tried to cover his insecurity with a sheepish smile.  
Shortly Linda sat there and thought what she could say without the devil overreacting to it. He would always dismiss it as a hokum. 

“Okay Lucifer. Let’s not call it fear. Let’s say you have a concern. You concern that Cloe will betray you, but if you think back it’s not only Cloe. Your first conclusion of a situation is that someone tries to manipulate you. Why?”

In fact, Lucifer was about to argue heatedly right away. Something in the words Linda threw at him made him hesitate. He leant back into the soft sofa and thought about it in detail.   
“Who tells me, I can trust someone?”   
“There is no guaranty that you don’t get hurt. That’s the whole point of trust. You can never be a hundred percent sure. But that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing to open up to someone. You told me you want to continue working with Cloe although she makes you vulnerable.”

The devil panted: “Even the detective did lie to me once.”  
“All right Lucifer, but often people lie not to hurt you but because they think they have to protect them or us.”  
“That’s bullshit. I don’t lie. I give people a choice. I’m not responsible for other people’s feelings.”   
His voice flew into a rage. The wrath boiling up in his inside showed now to the outside through his glowing eyes. 

Involuntary Linda backed away but overplayed it and adjusted her glasses to seem professional.   
“Don’t you want to tell me how it came to the decision that you don’t want to lie instead?”  
Scornfully the dark lord straightened his suit.   
“What’s that supposed to be good for?”  
“Not that I don’t think it’s an honorable decision of you, but I think there is a trauma behind your thoughts of being haunted by everyone.”   
“Rubbish! Well, anyway… it happened quite a while ago…”, involved in his thoughts the devil went on, 

“It was when I was still in heaven with all my siblings. Meanwhile you even know some of them. Michael also happens to be in this story. You could quite say he plays a leading role.   
Dad hadn’t created Earth yet, although I believe the plans were already there at that time. 

I tried to push this memory away for centuries, it takes a little bit of time right now to deal with it…

It wasn’t only the world and humanity which caused wrangling between Mom and Dad. The problems were there even before. Probably Mom just needed a black sheep for the reason their marriage broke apart.   
Anyways both were caught up in a heavy contention again, what I didn’t know back then. Mom reached out to me. In the beginning she avoided to steer our conversations towards my father, but then more and more judgmental statements left her mouth. 

The fact that she tried to pull me on her side didn’t escape dad and instead of talking with me he also tried to manipulate me at his leisure.   
It was never about being reasonable with the other one, but rather to find a soft spot and outplay their enemy.   
And what did I do? Naive how I was I keep on standing between the fronts and get pushed in each and every direction without questioning how they actually just buttered me up.   
Both promised everything under the sun, overthrew me with their so-called love.   
It went on for this for years. An argument between god and the goddess of creation can reach divine magnitude.   
One lie followed another. In the end I can’t even tell what’s been real.   
My love to them was nothing more than a tool, which they used how it fitted them. I was nothing more than a puppet. 

Now take a guess who exposed this morbid game!   
\- of course, not out of respect towards me or brotherhood; no, Michael only did it because he thought Mom and Dad could give him a little more attention.   
He wouldn’t be Michael if he didn’t use my fears to turn the situation into his ways.   
As much as I hated him for destroying my happy little world, he was right about their intentions. 

I tried to confront them about their behavior towards me, but they denied it and lied in my face without batting an eye. Until the point when they got along again. They buried the hatchet without changing anything about their behavior. And what did they do to apologize to me and to justify having me abused for their intentions? – Exactly nothing.   
Dad just laughed and declined it as if it was an invalidity. I mean nobody did harm me. 

So that’s when I swore to never become like my parents, and I decided to never lie.”

Exhausted Lucifer sank back into the sofa. Without realizing his growing rage, he heatedly fell into his story. Now he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and nervously waited for Linda’s reaction, who teetered pondering in her chair.  
His anger towards Cloe ended in smoke. Nothing she would ever do would hurt him that much and the legacy carried on his shoulders war the reason for his fears. 

“I have to go to Cloe …”, the prince of darkness mumbled into his beard.

He didn’t want anything more than to storm out of the office and wrap the detective into his arms.  
After all he needed her. Just now when his inside was such a mess he longed after the intoxicating feeling when he pulled her close to his chest and breathed her sweet scent. 

“Lucifer give it a moment please! I can imagine that it was quite overwhelming for you but now it is important to face those feelings. Sharing your story with me was an important step but you mustn’t stop now!  
How did you feel when Michael unveiled that your parents acted out of self-seeking and not love?”

Irritated Lucifer moaned about having to think about his parents even more: “Betrayed. Angry. Furious. I wanted to hurt somebody. Comme on, how do you think I felt Linda. Please let me go now!” 

“Not maybe a bit hurt or helpless too? Maybe even a little sad?”

“If I admit it, are we done then?” 

“Lucifer our appointments are not there to harm you. You are supposed to deal with your feelings to feel better. And I’m afraid sometimes it must get worse before it starts to become better. 

Imagine your parents didn’t just act out of pure evilness. Don’t get me wrong, it was cruel of them to tear you down into their problems but maybe they didn’t realize how much they hit you with this. They surly didn’t mean to go after you.   
I wish I could say the same about Michael. Maybe it helps you to hear that he carries his hate to the outside because he doesn’t get along with himself.

Neither you nor I can change the past, Lucifer. But we can decide what influences our actions and what we just have to bear. 

Well, that’s all! I already wasted enough of your precious time. Go running to Cloe, I know you absolutely want to do it!” 

Lucifer didn’t need another invitation. Right now it was more than helpful that he had his wings back.


End file.
